The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to electrical contacts.
Some known electrical connector assemblies are exposed to vibrations during use. For example, electrical connector assemblies that are used within relatively rugged environments may experience vibrational forces during use. Such vibrations may cause wear to the electrical contacts of one or both of the complementary electrical connectors of the assembly that mate together. Such wear may decrease the quality of the electrical connection between the complementary electrical connectors, may completely interrupt electrical connection between one or more mated pairs of electrical contacts of the complementary electrical connectors, may increase a maintenance and/or replacement cost of the electrical connector assembly, and/or the like.
One example of wear caused by vibrations includes an electrical connector having an electrical contact that includes an arm that engages an electrical contact pad of a circuit board of the complementary electrical connector. When the electrical connectors are mated together such that the arm is engaged with the contact pad, vibrational forces may cause the arm to vibrate relative to the contact pad. Relative vibration between the arm and the contact pad may cause wear to the contact pad and/or the arm. Such wear may include surface pitting, surface material loss, wearing at least partially through an electrically conductive surface coating (e.g., a plating), and/or the like. Wear caused to a surface coating of an electrical contact is commonly referred to as “contact fretting”.